Lead Them to the City of Lost Children
by ThatIsVeryInteresting
Summary: *old title: Two Doors* "I ask that Jareth the Goblin King be given a fair and just punishment for his disloyalty to his family and that of his kingdom. I ask that he retrieve this mortal girl when she has come of age and bring her to the underground..."
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Sire, I don't think that it is wise to return this man back to the Goblin Kingdom." The shrill voice of Maurelle cut though the court. "If he let one child best his labyrinth, how are to expect him to defeat an army were his kingdom to come under attack? The Goblin King holds one of our lands most prized and powerful possessions. I say we find someone new to hold the throne. Someone more capable." The room echoed with the agreement and disagreement of all those in attendance.

Jareth stood regally in his dark armor in the center of the bright circular room, his eyes locked with that of the High King who looked down from a tall marble stand with disappointment.

"Not to mention his entire kingdom is in disarray! His army couldn't take care of that girl which, might I add, had the help of three who live within the labyrinth." A large intake of air from the audience sent a small smirk to the Goblin King's face. "Rules broken, lives lost at his expense. A disgrace to all that we Fae hold dear!"

"Are these accusations true Goblin King?" The High King's voice calmed the room as they waited for his answer.

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards Maurelle. "I am afraid they are." His eyes went back to the High King. "But you must understand I had my reasons."

The High King looked on as he waited for Jareth to continue, his young face that had seen so many years resting on his hand. His dark hair was placed here and there, as if he had used the wind to dry it. More than likely, he had. He was beautiful yet, oddly frightening.

Jareth smiled a cocky smile as he took out a small red leather book with golden lettering. "Your Majesty," he handed it to a small greenish gnome who then took it up to the High King. "as I stated before, I did do all those_horrible_ things I am accused of, but only because the girl wanted me too." A slight twinge of humor laced his words. He hated being brought to court for doing his job; luckily, it didn't happen to often.

The High King arched an eye brow as he flipped through the book. Jareth took this time to flash a toothy grin to Maurelle and took a step towards the bird like Fae, she looked anywhere but at him.

"There is no need to tell you that my only weapon against these runners happens to be their dreams; giving them their inner most desires. Now, if that runner takes it or not is up to them, but it is my duty to give them options. Her dream, was to be the princess from that fairytale." He pointed to the book.

"I'm still not following you Jareth. In fact, it seems as if this book gave this girl everything she needed to defeat your labyrinth." The High King put the book down. "I assume you wrote these words?" He flipped through and landed on a page. "'But what no one knew, was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl.'" The Goblin King smiled to himself but was quickly snapped back into reality. "Are these words true Jareth?"

"True or not, it was not I who wrote them. It was not I who placed the book in her hands. In fact, I have yet to find the author which, I assure you, I am looking for." The Goblin King sighed and placed his hands to his back. "If anything, I am a victim."

"Perhaps another child you let escape wrote those words knowing how much of a dictator you are! They WANTED you off of that throne!" Maurelle shrieked. She glared at Jareth. "The victim is was that poor girl! You don't-" The High king lifted a finger, motioning for Maurelle to be quiet. The bird woman did so with a large groan.

For a long while the High King flipped back and forth through the pages leaving the court in silence. Jareth stood like stone while the eyes of the Fae watched him diligently. They had heard of how easily the Goblin King could be angered. How simply his mood could change. Finally, a noise broke the tension. Everyone turned as the two large white doors opened. In recognition, the crowd stood then bowed their heads.

"Oberon." The tall blonde woman said as she walked gracefully into the room. Her voice was full of timeless knowledge with a hint of curiosity. The High King looked up and rolled his eyes.

"My darling Titania," He placed the book down. "What a pleasure to have you join us on these proceedings. How was your trip to the Above?" Instead of answering her less than faithful companion, the statuesque woman made her way to Jareth, who still hadn't moved, save for a small smirk that crept across his face. She walked right in front of him and gently tilted his head upward with her slender finger.

"Jareth," Her voice danced through the hall into any willing or unwilling ear. "Is it true?" Her hand moved back down to her side as she awaited his answer.

His head moved down and his mismatched eyes looked into the deep blue pools in front of him. "It is."

The Queen turned to her king swiftly.

"Oberon," She walked closer. "If it is true, I do not see why we are sitting her contemplating punishments."

"He blatantly disobeyed the laws Titania." Oberon's voice got dark. He knew that Titania's son had gotten this strong trait from his wife.

"But the Labyrinth finally has a champion!" She rejoiced. "Do you know what this means for the Underground? For us?" The Queen turned back towards her son, whose head hang slightly lower yet was still forward. "Where is she? Where is this conqueror of the Labyrinth?" she looked around expectantly.

Then it all made sense as to why she was not furious with her eldest son. Why she had not burst down the doors in fury and asked all of the Fairy court to leave the room.

Oberon raised his eyebrow again towards Jareth, waiting for him to tell Titania the bad news. That the one and only champion had gotten away. But his mother was glowing. She was always ethereal, but this was different.

Before Jareth had reached his first century of life, his mother had brought in three old mystics from one of the two hidden realms. They had told Titania and Oberon that the Labyrinth, the Underground's strongest point as well as the holder of these two secret realms, would be bested by a mortal. Up until this point, such a thing sounded unheard of. Besides those of Royal blood, no one had ever been able to make it out of the great landscape unless they were helped by the royal family.

They then continued to tell that their most loyal son would take the girl as his bride in a time when death and destruction ran rampant through the land and they they would be the successors of the High Court and no one else could claim that title. Fortunately, that task fell on his youngest brother, Hreidmar, King of the Dwarfs. This particular brother sat in the back of the court room watching his brother with dark eyes.

Jareth sighed and looked away from his mother's now cold expression. "I was unable to keep the Champion." He said, his voice frail for the first time. Titania didn't move. No one did. "That _book_," he snarled, pointing up at his father who was now holding the book. "left me defenseless."

"My Queen," Oberon stood from his throne and began to walk down the few steps to meet with his wife; the red book in hand. "It seems that our son has cheated." Oberon handed the book over to Titania who took it gingerly. It was known that Jareth wasn't Oberon's favorite son and many thought that the Goblin King had his eyes set on becoming High King. Nothing could be further than the truth.

The fact was, Jareth was content with his kingdom. All his subjects adored him, even the few elves that lived in the wooded areas at the edge of his land took a liking to him. He sought out fair and just punishments for those he ruled and expected nothing less from his higher ups. He loved his kingdom, and would do anything to protect it.

"The Labyrinth?" She asked her son, running her fingers over the cover.

"Your Majesty," Jareth began. "I have no idea how a book like that got into the hands of someone like her, a mere child."

Titania was silent as she thumbed through the pages, her eyes moving quickly before she closed it and passed it back to her husband.

"Everything happens for a reason." She said calmly. Taking both Oberon and Jareth by surprise. She moved to the side of the two men and addressed the court. "It is my knowledge that once in a great while, things seem to fall off of the beaten path. Things are done that we know to be wrong, however, in the grand design, are completely right." She gracefully walked forward.

"I ask that Jareth the Goblin King be given a fair and just punishment for his disloyalty to his family and that of his kingdom. I ask that he retrieve this mortal girl when she has come of age and bring her to the underground, teacher her our ways. He will prepare her for her life here." She smiled, then leaned closer to his ear. "No more parties unless you are chaperoning this girl." Of course she knew his vice. Women. Much like his father, Jareth would do anything to get a woman to lay with him; which usually wasn't much. "Any objections?" She asked her people.

* * *

_**I know, I know. Oberon and Titania as Jareth's parents? Original. A Wedding? SUPER original.**_

_**To be honest, I just wanted to write a Labyrinth fic and here I am.**_

_**If you enjoy it, feel free to tell me so :D**_

_**If not, there are PLENTY of others to chose from lol**_

_**THANKS FOR READING! :D**_

_**-LorraineJane**_


	2. Never Open Closed Doors

**Chapter One:**

_Never Open Closed Doors_

Hreidmar was a reasonable Fae. He never asked for more than he was given, nor did he ever take that which was not his. He never complained when he was told to do something that he didn't want to, but rarely did he speak up when he was severely against it. As far as his parents were concerned, these statements were true.

The King of the Dwarfs had a lot planned for his future and he didn't want some mortal girl to be apart of it. He was happy in his kingdom, far from the other Fae. He liked his solitude. Hreidmar didn't want to marry this "_champion _of the labyrinth". If he had his way, he would grow old _without _being under the ever watchful eyes of the Fae courts.

The tall dark Fae walked down the long hallway of the Goblin King's home, his mind racing.

_'The book was placed perfectly_' Hreidmar thought, his black hair bobbing as he rushed up a flight of stairs. While she was destined to run the labyrinth, the King of the Dwarfs had made it so she was prepared, able to fight and win. He had gone through scores of law books looking for the right phrases, and rules to send her back to the Aboveground. Jareth had _no_ power over her.

A few innocent goblins passed their King's brother, bowing and moved swiftly out of his way. In their hands were boxes full of gems and candles. Hreidmar's anger flared slightly. He had forgotten all about Samhain when he wrote the book. The cursed celebration throwing all his work away in an instant. If Jareth went to the Above and tricked her on that night, nothing could be done. He had free rein between both worlds, to take who he pleased.

Hreidmar finally made it to a large mahogany door. Carved in it were vines tangled around a large emblem that was the Goblin King's crest that Jareth was so fond of. He had it put on everything; his chairs, eating utensils and even on every keyhole. _Everything_. He loved his property but loved showing it off even more. Hreidmar hand moved to knock yet stopped at the sound of a scream, a woman's scream. He placed his hand on the golden handle and rushed into the room.

To his surprise there wasn't a woman being beaten or harmed like he might have guessed, quite the opposite. All the screaming and noise was coming from not one, but three women. They had, since his entrance, all ceased. That quickly ended as the room was soon swept into a flurry of scantly clad nymphs. A blush rose to his cheeks before he swiftly shut the large door.

* * *

Jareth tossed the covers off of his bare body and let out an obnoxious groan of frustration as he stood up and noticed all of his playthings that had just been in his arms had now disappeared. He slowly moved to a dark cabinet taking out a pair of tight gray pants, a white poet's shirt and a pair of leather gloves.

"You always were one to take away my toys." Jareth yelled at the door, knowing full well his brother was waiting there for him. "You jealous?" He teased, fastening his pants. Of course there was no answer. Hreidmar was as saintly as they come. If he had to be honest with himself, the Goblin King had never seen his brother even look at a girl let alone touch one. '_Must be waiting for that champion. __Celebate twit_.' He thought, laughing quietly at the remark only he had heard.

He shuffled over to a deep burgundy couch that matched the rest of his room's decor and began to slide on a pair of boots that sat next to it. "Enter." He called out. By the time Hreidmar opened the door and made it over to where his brother was, Jareth was dressed enough to have company and had now reclined, his eyes closed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jareth." Hreidmar began. His voice was dark, strangely sensual. Were there any mortals nearby, they would have easily fallen under a supernatural spell of both looks, sounds and even the smell both these two seemed to emit into the room.

Jareth threw his arms above his head and stood, walking over to his brother. "Why such formality? Please call me _brother_!"

Hreidmar looked on in confusion as his brother stood there, motioning him to forward, a broad smile plastered on his face. Cautiously, the youngest did what he was told, moving his arms out as if to be welcomed in an embrace. _'Surely this isn't the real Jareth._' It was after that thought that a sharp pain surged through the Dwarf King's right arm which had been pulled around, twisted and pushed against his back.

Jareth leaned close to his brother's ear. "My dear Hreidmar, the next time you enter my chambers... it would be wise for you to remember that I am the law here, whether you are blood or not, you don't barge into _any_ room with a closed door that belongs a King. You being one yourself, I thought you would have known better." With that the Goblin King released his kin and fell back onto the couch, his hands sliding across his face. "Now," He straightened up a bit and crossed his arms across his chest. "What can I do for you on this, the eve of Samhain?"

"Don't go to the Aboveground." The words flew out of his mouth before he had a chance at rephrasing them. Jareth leaned forward, obviously intrigued as to _why _his little brother had no interest on bring back his soon to be wife and, in essence, the title of 'High King.'

"Don't go to the Aboveground?" Jareth stood once more. "Why the sudden distaste for tradition?" The blonde Fae began circling Hreidmar like a vulture.

"Listen, promise me you won't go? For the sake of the Underground you will _not _go through with this?"

It was then that Jareth stopped. He removed the hand that had made it's way up to his chin in thought and walked over to a rather large desk at the other end of the room. Hreidmar's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the Goblin King take out a piece of parchment, quill and begin writing furiously.

The King of the Dwarfs had already interrupted his brother once today, he wasn't about to do such a thing a second time. He rubbed his arm at the still fresh memory. There was a screech of agony from the floor boards as Jareth pushed the chair he had been sitting on away from him.

"Hreidmar," He took the piece of parchment and the quill from the table and walked over to his confused brother. "If you do not wish me to go to the the Above, I need you to sign this." A pair of gloved hands took it and two dark eyes skimmed over the words.

"What's this?" Hreidmar's eyes then shot to his brother's. "A contract?"

"An agreement." Jareth lazily fell back onto his couch. "You agree to free me from my punishment and in turn, take it upon yourself. That, and what ever the court see's fit to do to you after not speaking to them about it first. I believe it is three years in the desert of lost dreams? Truly a small price to pay for such a lovely prize." A wicked smile crossed his face.

"Why must I take on the punishment and even more for something you lost? It wasn't I who gave her the book. Betrayed my own kingdom. My own family." He lied. He knew every word from his mouth was a lie, but he stayed true to his statement. Jareth's once blue, mismatched eyes now seemed to be a raging storm of fury and yet, he simply sat there. He seemed to be waiting for more hurtful words, but none came.

"So, you _won't _be signing it then?" He stood calmly with a sigh."In that case, I must be getting ready for my journey in just a few hours time then. If you will excuse-"

"I do not want that _mortal_ here." Hreidmar's eyes glazed over as Jareth's mouth dropped. After a moment of silence a small laugh escaped the Goblin King's lungs.

"My, my, my little brother, why the sudden hatred for your soon to be bride? Surly you wish to be High King?"

"Jareth, I must tell you something," He paused, gathering his wits as his brother sat down once more on his couch, conjuring a crystal and rolling it around playfully.

* * *

Sarah Williams sat at the back of her English class, her ears burning with every word the boy by the name of Eli spoke. How could someone in a college which took more pride in their art programs than football or baseball butcher Shakespeare? She ran her fingers through her long dark hair. Every phrase he mispronounced was like a stab in the heart.

It wasn't that Shakespeare was her _favorite _writer. Far from it! She was hurting more for the fact that such a well known story as Romeo and Juliet was being torn to pieces in front of her eyes and no one was stopping the massacre.

"_Cap-you-let. Not Cape-you-let._" Her voice itched to be heard. Finally, the teacher, Miss Stanton closed her book.

"Very good Eli." She smiled and walked around her desk to the podium at the head of the class. "The rest of you, I would like a five page essay tracing how fate brought the two star-crossed lovers together. It will be due on Monday." She reached under her podium and pulled out an orange plastic jack-o-lantern. "For now, candy!"

It was then that Sarah realized how kindergarten sophomores in college could be. Instead of jumping up for a fun-sized snickers, she quietly packed up her things and exited the classroom, hoping to be unnoticed.

"Sarah!" A familiar voice called out. The same familiar voice that murdered a classic piece of literature. A familiar voice that she could go a few days without. She sighed and turned with a fake smile.

"Eli! What a surprise!"

The boy laughed somewhat nervously. "Yeah, um, now that I got your attention," He fumbled for a moment with his satchel before opening the small cover and pulling out a green piece of paper, handing it to Sarah. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to this Halloween thing my frat is throwing."

Sarah took the paper and looked it over. No doubt just another excuse for people to get wasted. She closed her eyes to stop them from rolling in disgust then placed the paper in her bag.

"Thanks Eli but, I don't usually do these things. I will think about it though." She began to walk away when his arm reached out for hers. His warm hand wrapped around her cool skin, dragging her back.

"Could you also take into account that I will be all alone in a house full of couples?" Her eyes widened. He was trying to guilt trip her. This nervous wreck was trying to guilt her into going.

"I told you I would think about it." She said sternly. "So please let go of my arm." He obliged.

"I'll hold ya to it Sarah Williams. Just, keep thinkin' about it." He smiled and turned happily. Clearly he could not take a hint.

But how could he know she never went to parties? How could a poor innocent boy like that know Sarah had become a recluse? Her only friends were dead poets and novelists from long ago. Perhaps she should go, just to meet with people her own age, people who weren't just words on a page.

She pulled out her car keys and made her way to the parking lot.

'_What's a few harmless drunks anyway? I'm sure Jane Austin won't mind one night alone...'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, I hope that wasn't too confusing. If it was, I'm sorry. Haha I am just a small time writer in a novelist's world.**_

_**If you are enjoying it, I would love to hear from you!**_

_**Thank you to all of those you subscribed! You guys rock!**_

_**With that, I bid you a pleasant next few days!**_

_**Yours, LorraineJane**_


	3. Two Captors

**Two Captors**  
_Chapter Three_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters! Everything else? Yeah...thats mine :)

_**NOTE! I have not only changed the title but also the rating. I am sorry for inconvenience. I never write like this! It's...it's Jareth...*growl* It won't get much worse than this tho. I promise. There isn't any actual...yeah...but there is some "getting there" stuff. ENJOY! :D  
**_

* * *

Sarah stared blankly at herself in the bathroom mirror. As far as Halloween parties went, this had to be the biggest one within a fifty mile radius. She would be lying if she didn't say this wasn't a fun party; those there seemed to be having a great time. What she didn't understand was:

"What am I even doing here?"

It was then that her eyes drifted down to her costume. Unlike the rest of her schoolmates, she had not gotten the memo that "scary" was out and "slutty" was in when choosing costumes.

Normally, Sarah jumped on the chance to dress outlandishly and get into character, but out in the real world, people looked down upon such behavior. If she had to put her finger on the looks her peers gave her, she would say that they thought that she was nothing more than a child who went to the wrong address.

"Zombie probably wasn't the best way to go." Sarah jumped at the voice that came from behind her.

"I didn't realize anyone was in here." Her voice trembled slightly, still in shock at the fact she had not been alone for the full three minutes she was there. Although she had checked each of the two stalls, she had forgotten to check the shower. She mentally kicked herself, _'always check a closed curtain!'_

The girl, whom had broken the silence of the room just a moment before, was roughly five foot four and was dressed as some sort of tinker-bell like fairy. Her short blonde hair was cut sharply and stuck out every which way. She held a cigarette in one dainty hand and a red cup in the other.

"You got a light?" The girl asked.

Sarah dug through her purse and pulled out a cheap orange lighter. Many of the friends she had back home use to call her "Mary Poppins." Anytime they needed something, she had her handy purse with her and would somehow, no matter how odd that something was, pull it out.

Sarah handed the girl the lighter.

"Thanks." She said as she lifted the lit lighter to the tobacco stick that was now hanging from her mouth. She took a deep in hail while handing back the lighter simultaneously. "The name is Holly Spencer." She spoke through a large plume of smoke that drifted towards Sarah. "And you must be the Corpse Bride?"

"Sarah." She coughed. "Sarah Williams."

"Ah! _The _Sarah Williams." Holly walked to the sink, placing her cup on a small shelf and beginning the painstakingly slow application of lip gloss that she had kept in her cleavage.

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" Sarah watched the pixie like girl move the wand around her cigarette and onto her lips, her mind trying desperately to place her.

"You're the talk of the whole party little Sarah." She turned sharply, stuffing the pink vial back into her dress.

"I am? I haven't even been here for an hour-"

"Look at you!" The girl laughed. "You're dressed like you popped out of Dawn of the Dead but, if they had, you know...a prom. A zombie prom. Or a wedding...with blood and guts..." Holly took her cup and dumped the rest of its contents into her mouth, swallowing hard. She crushed the red plastic and threw into the bin next to the sink. "I can help you though. If you want."

Sarah looked back down at her white dressed stained with blood. "What do you mean help?"

Holly smiled drunkenly and walked to the door, disappearing momentarily before waltzing back in with two new red cups and a purse.

"I'm gunna need these." Holly smiled.

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "What are you going to do?"

Holly set her cup on the shelf and began digging through her purse. "I am going to make you not the laughing stock of the party. I had bets that it would be that Rhonda chick who is dating...um...nevermind." She pulled out a pair of scissors. "I will cut and you wash off that horrible make-up."

**-oOo-**

"I don't think I've ever really been this drunk before!" Sarah laughed. Her arms wrapped around Eli, who was dressed as a 1920's mobster and sat in an old recliner in the common room.

In truth, she had never been this drunk. The one time she had gotten just a little bit tipsy was at her stepmother's birthday party two years earlier. As fun as it was, it wasn't with a room full of twenty something boys and she most defiantly was not wearing something as revealing as what she wore now.

Holly had done everything in her power to change the monstrosity of a dress into a skit with a corset like top. Sure it was torn, but if you were going to be, as Holly called it "a zombie prostitute," clothes weren't in the best of shape. Sarah's make up was toned down to eye liner and a bit of black lipstick they had borrowed from a Harley Quinn look alike.

Eli's eyes never left her new outfit. More rather, the parts that were barely covered by the few pieces of fabric that was considered her 'new outfit.' While Eli wasn't the most popular guy, he was certainly known.**

As soon as he saw Sarah enter the frat house wearing the blood splattered powder-puff of a dress, he had tired desperately to avoid her. After all, he did have a reputation to uphold; but after Sarah walked out of the bathroom looking like a slightly tipsy hot mess, he knew that this was his chance. This was his chance to win Sarah Williams over.

Eli always took pride in breaking those who were so rigid. It was like a game. He would create different personas: the goth, the nerd, the sensitive guy...all to win over unsuspecting girls then leave them. A trait most likely acquired by his father or lack there of.

"I really like your hair." Sarah said, her hands running through the mess atop his head.

"I really like you." His eyes bore into her glazed stare.

Sarah, even though she was highly intoxicated, knew this statement should have meant something, something incredibly sincere. Her face betrayed her as her mouth grew into a huge grin. Her sides ached as she doubled over with laughter. Eli looked around, slightly embarrassed. This most certainly was not the reaction he was planning on. Still, it was better than a slap to the face.

"Sarah," His words were hushed. She calmed herself down dramatically and, with a huge sigh of relief, turned her drunken attention to Eli.

"Yessss." Her eyes were incredibly wide as she tried desperately to keep her focus.

"What do you say you and I take this...to my room?" It was then that, were she sober, she would have noticed the transition from stuttering fool to dark seducer...but she wasn't...so she didn't.

"Only if you carry me." She hiccuped. "The room seems to be spinning!" Eli wasted no time and lifted them both off of the old chair.

"Sarah Williams," He started making his way through the party; her in his arms. "Are you ready for the best night of your life?"

"I didn't know a room could be so exciting!" Sarah slurred as he opened the door.

**-oOo-**

"She is a strange one." The blonde pixie girl said from the nearly empty kitchen. She lifted her red cup to her mouth and watched from the door way as Sarah lounged drunkenly on a young frat boy. "I really don't see what the council sees in her." She looked to the cloaked figure who leaned on the counter. His wild blonde hair framing his statuesque features.

It was then that a girl, roughly eighteen years old, ran into the kitchen wearing nothing but her undergarments and laughing uncontrollably. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of whipped topping before rushing back out.

"Your Majesty?" The pixie girl asked. "Jareth?"

The Goblin King's eyes had been watching the scantly clad girl run in and out. Her certain, assets, clearly left more room for imagination, but he wasn't one to turn down a free show and watched as she fled the kitchen as one would look at a fine piece of artwork in motion.

"Holiday, I would like you to tell me when that bumbling twit finally takes her off to bed her. We have," He turned and looked at what the mortals called a stove and saw the green numbers that they had been using to calculate time for quite a while now. "roughly an hour left before midnight. If he doesn't get her alone, I will have to ask you to intervene."

Holiday bowed and focused once again on Sarah, bringing the red cup to her mouth.

"And for goodness sakes, stop drinking that blasted drink!" He then faded away. Holiday looked into her empty cup then back to Sarah.

'She will be fine with a moment by herself.'

The pixie girl then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle marked "Coca-Cola" and untwisted the cap, pouring the beverage into the cup.

"If only we had this juice in the underground!" She smiled to herself then walked back over to her station.

**-oOo-  
**  
Sarah giggled as Eli dropped her on the bed. She looked around. Although her vision _was_ a bit blurred, it was very clear to her that this room was a normal room.

"You made the room sound so much more...better." She said and laughed at her own choice of words.

"Oh, Sarah," He said knowingly as he started to unbutton his shirt. "In a few minutes, you won't even care where we are."

She tilted her head in confusion. That's when it hit her. Through the drunken haze it was plain what he planned to do.

"Oh nononono!" Sarah said as she tried to stand. "I don't think so!"

Eli, with a strength Sarah didn't know he could have possibly possessed, pushed her back down on the bed. His face in uncomfortably close to her neck and his...'oh my!' She thought as his certain appendage made its happy way near an area she did not want it to be near.

"Oh yes Sarah," He moaned into her. "you want this...you know you do." He began caressing parts of her that were severely off limits and yet she couldn't stop him. She didn't have the strength, though she did try.

"Stop this!" She cried out. "Help! Someone!"

Eli's head snapped up just as quickly has his hand to her mouth. "Baby, I love dirty talk, but that's just to much." His hand didn't move as his mouth made its way down to her now exposed breast. Tears began streaming down her face.

Between the booze and what was happening a the moment, Sarah was overwhelmed. Her heart pounding, her face red from crying and trying to call for help. Unwittingly, Sarah passed out.

Just as Eli was about to pull down his pants, a loud clap of thunder was heard, startling Eli but going unnoticed by a far gone Sarah.

"As much as I enjoy a good show," A velvet voice rose throughout the room. Eli stopped. "I would ask that you kindly remove yourself from Miss Sarah Williams."

Eli stood up, fixing himself before taking a few steps forward. "What do you think you're doin' in my room buddy? Can't you see that my lady friend and I are trying to enjoy a very magical evening?"

The Goblin King smiled and tilted his head. "I was called." He crossed his arms and took a step forward.

Sarah gave a deep sigh and sat up quickly. Her eyes falling upon the new man who stood near the small window of the room. His dark, armor like clothing hiding most of him in the shadows yet it was the hair that gave him away. This was too much.

Jareth glanced at the now contentious girl on the bed, making note that the already barely there garment was now in fact, barely there."And it's my job to come when someone calls upon me."

Eli's eyes narrowed as he put all his weight on one leg. "Who are you?"

"You're the Goblin King." Sarah's voice was shaky.

"Ah! So you do remember me?" He laughed lightly.

It was with that, Sarah blacked out once again. Leaving two of her captors together in darkness.

* * *

_**His ex-girlfriends had the following to say about Eli Walker:_

_Phoebe Daniels; Dated for: 12 months, Senior year of high school  
_

"_Eli Walker...Eli...Walker... The name doesn't ring a bell. Oh! You must be talking about the backstabbing son of a jackal whom, not only broke my heart, but my mothers...I haven't talked to either since that day I walked in at the wrong time."_

_Alison Murphy; Dated for: 7 weeks, Freshmen year of College_

_"Eli Walker is a man whore. He will do anything that has a pulse...anything."**_

* * *

**I am sorry if this is a little hard to follow. I wrote most of it on my plane ride and felt so bad about it taking so long, I just wanted it out there! I am also sorry if anything offended anyone. I am pretty sure that type of thing will be common in the story but it will probably go no further.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! And a special thank you to reader123 and Manhattan's Pitbull. You guys are amazing for reviewing and I thank you!**


	4. Rooming in the WC

**Rooming in the W.C. **

_Chapter 4_

Hreidmar sat at his desk, his fingers tracing the indents a quill had recently made in the paper's course fibers. It had arrived in the early morning; not uncommon considering the sender was his dear mother. This post, however ordinary it may have appeared on the outside, was more than just her daily whine about his father or how she feared that the door mice were stealing her shoes.

The soft letters seemed to curl around each other in an elegant dance that only he would see. Hreidmar read the words over and over again in his head. Once, every few minutes, they would slip out of his dry mouth and go unheard even by him. After an overlooked hour of staring at the seemingly unexceptional piece of stationary, the King stood and made his way out of the room to speak with the cause of those words.

The paper that had caused such a stir in the young king's mind lay open on his desk displaying the simple phrase: "Duty calls."

* * *

"I don't want 'er in my wing!" A short and rather rotund goblin fussed with her skirts.

"She wouldn't be _living_there Shayla, just, staying for a few days." Holly ran her hand through her short blonde hair. They were in the middle of the extremely busy kitchen, making her anxious. Little green and brown goblins dressed in white coats busied themselves; making pastries, soups and even roasting a boar. No one even took notice of the large pixie begging a common house goblin for assistance; a crime which would earn any other worker a quick trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Doesn' matter to me if she is living h'ere or not. She is goin' to put 'er mortal stink on all me clean linens." With that said, Shayla huffed and walked out the door.

"Auntie please!" Holly ran after her.

The immediate difference in noise level was slightly shocking. The constant drumming of pots and pans was now replaced with the small"click-click" of her Aunt Shayla's footsteps in the empty passageway.

"The East Wing would be the most comfortable for her."

"I will not have it! That is final!"

"I don't think comfort is the real issue here." A velvet voice sang through the hall. Shayla and Holly slowly turned; lowering their gaze simultaneous. "I just need a place for the girl to stay, some place out of my sight. The East Wing is furthest from my work area and thus the most logical point."

Jareth walked forward and got closer to the goblin-woman before kneeling down in front of her. "I hope that isn't going to be to large of a burden on you, seeing as it is my home..."

"'O course not yer Majesty." She grumbled. Jareth gave a toothy-grin and stood up. He swiftly turned to leave, but was stopped. "I jus-" He turned once again.

"You just?" Jareth glared down at the short being as she searched for the right words.

"I jus', hope I make 'er stay a pleasant one, is all I was goin' to say yer Majesty."

"Of course it was." Jareth grinned once more. "May I suggest my favorite room of the East Wing for the young mortal?"

"Fer yer Majesty, anythin'" Shayla looked up at the intimidating Fae with curiosity. The Goblin King had only stepped foot once in her wing, and that was after a night of drinking. She always had expected him to think the east end of the castle was mainly storage. Clearly, she was wrong.

"Might I suggest, the room next to the Drake room." His face was soft yet, serious.

"'Yer Majesty," Shayla looked to her niece then back to her King. "That's a water closet."

He threw his head back with a roar of laughter. "Isn't it perfect?" He pulled out a crystal ball from the air. "I always treat my guest with the only utmost and deserved respect." With that, he threw down the ball and disappeared in a plum of smoke and small diamonds.

Shayla turned to her niece, her mouth forming a small line that seemed to blend in with the wrinkles that surrounded it.

"'Move to Goblin City' yer mother told me. 'Move to a place with a right and just King' she said." Shayla hurled herself around and continued marching down the hall. "I should 'ave just stayed in the out skirts, w'erked on a nice, small farm. Instead I get to w'erk for a boy-king and scrub floors. No respect."

Holiday watched her aunt turn a corner, knowing full well she wasn't going to stick even a mortal in a water closet. She smiled once more before returning to the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

Sarah rubbed her eyes and stretched. Every bone that popped sent a loud message to her brain.

She drank last night. She drank last night and hurt all over. Her head ached at the realization. She went to pull the cover over her face so she could open her eyes without the light burning her, but she couldn't find it. Sarah turned to put her arm over the side of the bed, in case in fell down, only to be stopped by the fact that there was no side.

Sarah moved her hands to get more of a feel of her surroundings. She was on a floor (which explained the backache), she was still in her clothing (sadly), and she had yet to touch anything besides the ground.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

* * *

Jareth sat, lounging in his throne. It wasn't everyday he had a champion in his dungeon; and it wasn't just any champion. It was THE champion. THE future Queen of the Underground. He smiled to himself.

"You there," He looked to the unlucky goblin who happened to be shining his boots that he at thrown over the side of his regal chair; his favorite way to sit. "what is your name again?"

"Sludge-foot," It squeaked, stopping it's job altogether and giving a low bow. "Majesty."

"Oh, come now Sledge-hammer, no need for formalities. We are all friends here in this room." He dropped his legs down and leaned into the small, green, unfortunate member of his staff. "What do you think I should do to the girl before my brother arrives? Hmm?"

The mismatched eyes watched intently as Sludge-foot squirmed. Most of his staff were simple-minded, unable to function normally and interact with others out in the fields or in the shops. Jareth knew this. It was easier to get away with kicking one of them when they think it's a game. It was his way of avoiding trials whenever he got the wrong meal or his shirts weren't washed just right.

"Should I take her to my chambers and have my way with the her? Making it so she is unable to take the throne and rule me? No." He got even closer, sending the shakes into the poor child-goblin. "How about I-"

"Brother!" Hreidmar walked into the throne room, arms wide. Jareth sat back in his chair.

"Hreidmar," He seethed. "You are here earlier than expected."

"Yes. Well," The dark haired Fae walked closer, his hands moving behind his back. "I apologize for coming without warning however, mother told me the news."

Jareth sighed and closed his eyes. "What of it?"

"So it's true." He glared. "You actually brought her back?" His anger rose. "I thought we had a deal! You broke a blood-"

"I broke nothing brother!" Eerie silence fell over the room. The goblins, who had been having a rousing game of 'catch the chicken' only moments before, froze.

Jareth stood.

"I am under orders from a higher power than you to bring the girl back into the Underground. It was not my wish to go behind our deal, but I had no choice."

There was another silence. Hreidmar ran his hand through his hair as he took a step back in astonishment.

"Do you realize what you have done to me?" He spoke, the words pained.

"I did not wish to harm you." Jareth held his stance. "It seems this girl has done more damage than originally seen."

* * *

_Short Chapter...I know..._

_Thank you for reading! Also thank you to all the alerts/reviewers :D I am horrible at an update schedule, but I will TRY to update every two weeks. _

_This was a bit less crazy of a chapter, more like fluff, but fun!  
_

_**pixiebites**: Thank you very much! I am happy you are enjoying it :) _

_**annependragon**: Thank you! :D _

_I wish I had more, but its late and the characters need some sleep. :) _

_-LorrianeJane  
_


End file.
